The present invention relates to a cleaning brush device for condenser. More particularly, this invention relates to a cleaning brush device for condenser, which facilitates the efficiency of the condenser.
A cooling fin grid of condenser tends to collect dust bunny or greasy debris over its grid structure. Such dust bunny blocks part of the gaps of the grid and hinders heat exchange, resulting reducing the efficiency of condensing of the condenser.
Therefore, getting rid of the dust bunny from the grid structure of the condenser is desired.
Many solutions to these problems have been suggested, but with only a partial success.
Accordingly, a need for a cleaning brush device for condenser has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.